Unexpected Turn
by Doppelganger Princess
Summary: Caroline has one plan: Protect Katherine. Katherine has one mission: Stay alive. When the two girls are threatened by Silas, Caroline decides to go to New Orleans. To team up with Klaus. [Caroline/Stefan/Katherine BFF Triangle] [Kalijah][Klaroline][Stebekah]
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I know there are a lot of stories like this out there, but I really wanted to make my own version.

Things you should know:

Elena forced the cure down Katherine's throught as 'payback' rather than self defence

Davina is on Klaus' side instead of Marcel's

Bonnie's dead and on the Other Side

That's pretty much it. Oh and, I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

.

.

_Prologue_

"Katherine, I know you have nowhere else to go," Elena started. She looked at her standing doppelganger from her own position sitting on the couch. Katherine put a hand on her hip, cocking it to the left and raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'go on'. Her impatience was radiating through the room.

"And, well, there are plenty of extra rooms here. So if you need a place to stay. You'll be welcome here for a while." Elena stared at Katherine waiting for an answer. She fiddled with her straight brown hair. She needed Katherine's answer to be yes.

The curly haired doppelganger thought for a moment. It was no secret, she despised everyone in the household. Especially her goody two shoes, super annoying, absolutely irritating doppelganger. In fact, she has actually tried to kill everyone that lived in the Boarding house. But she had no place else to stay. Emotionless Elena made sure of that when Elijah dumped her sorry ass.

"Fine." Was the grumbled response from her lips. Katherine regretted the answer as soon as she said it, but she was desperate. Elena looked momentarily shocked. _She actually said yes? Without a bitter comment. Wow, she must be desperate._

"Alright, Stefan will show you a room. I'll get you something of mine to wear." A look of disgust passed over Katherine's face. Of course she'd have to borrow something form her terribly dressed doppelganger. "perfect" She muttered as she followed Stefan upstairs to a guest room.

Her room was the one farthest from everyone else. It was towards the back. Katherine was internally grateful it was nowhere near everyone else. It was bad enough she had to live there, she didn't need to see them every waking moment. She walked in the room and took in the surroundings. It was bare, with a queen-sized bed. There was a whole bunch of white. It was to open and airy. The sun was heating up the entire bedroom because there weren't any curtains.

"Well, I guess this is good for a temporary stay. If it becomes more long term, I'll need to redecorate." She said to herself spinning around the room.

The day passed by pretty quickly for the elusive Katherine Pierce. It was pretty much everyone just giving their opinions on her living there. For obvious reasons, Jeremy resented the thought of her living there. She did kill him after all. Damon was seething, and honestly she enjoyed watching Elena whip him back into place. It was the best part of the day. Stefan didn't mind as much as she thought. But, everyone had _something _to say about it. Everyone except the Bennett Witch, making Katherine wonder about her whereabouts.

Soon it was nighttime, and everyone was asleep. The house was as silent as a mouse. Katherine crawled into the bed and curled up, trying to get some sleep. She tossed and turned and tried to clear her mind, but all she saw was the face of everyone she's killed or had killed by someone else. It was horrifying. Every look on their faces. Every scream came back to haunt her. It made the sassy vampire want to scream, but the painful silence wouldn't allow her to.

Katherine Pierce jerked up on her bed. The back of her neck was sticky and she was sweating. Her heart was beating kind of fast for a vampire. She tried laying back down and closing her eyes. Katherine thought about things that made her happy. But every time there was something happy in her life, it was soon replaced with something horrible. Not long after the happiest memory of her human life, her mind was quickly flooded with the remembrance of her family's death.

She immediately gave up on trying to sleep and slung her legs over the side of the bed and slid off. The scratchy material of the shirt Elena borrowed her irritated Katherine's delicate skin. The room was filled with the moon's light, which the girl was grateful for. The dark brought unwanted guests to either herself or her mind. Walking downstairs, the clothes scratched her skin even more. She groaned in exhaustion and hunger_. How is it, that after 500 years I am reduced to sleeping at other people's houses because I have nowhere else to go?_

The brunette made her way into the kitchen. A dinner plate and glass of what looked like fruit punch sat on the counter. Katherine hadn't eaten dinner, but Elena must have saved her some. She walked over to it. There was a sticky note on it. It read:

_Katherine_

_You said you weren't hungry, but I thought maybe later you would be._

_-Elena_

Katherine rolled her eyes and picked up the plate. It didn't look to bad. For a second she wondered who cooked it, but hunger got the best of her. She quickly ran over and put the dish in the microwave to heat it up. Truth be told, she was starving when dinner was served, but she refused to admit it. It was bad enough she was staying in the house and borrowing Elena's clothes. She didn't want to have them cook for her, too. But, since there was no one around, she didn't mind giving in to the hunger.

The first bite of food was delicious, but there was a bite to it. In fact, it was extremely spicy. _What was in it? Hot sauce? Chili peppers? Whatever it was it BURNS!_

"There's lava in my throat!" She whisper yelled. Katherine grabbed the fruit punch glass and drank it all in one gulp. It tasted grossly off. Like there was something besides the punch in it. A couple seconds passed before she collapsed and fell to the floor.

She woke up the next morning on the cold kitchen tiles with a pounding in her head. Her body was aching and she was covered in sweat. The brunette sat up, curls falling in her face, only to find herself face to face with her less attractive doppelganger. She slightly jumped back by the closeness of them. She used one hand to prop herself up and the other to push her hair out of her face.

"Elena, what happened?" Katherine asked as she struggled to get up. Elena grinned slightly and held something in front of her face. She took a look at it, but it was blurry. But something about the object unsettled Katherine deeply.

"Just a little bit of revenge." Elena said with a dark look. "This is for everything you've put me, my friends, and my family through."

Katherine gasped in horror as the realization kicked in. That was the little wax bottle the cure used to be in. Her heart started racing and she could feel her own blood pumping.

"No. No!" She screamed. _This cannot be happening._ Elena just smiled at the panicking girl.

"Have a nice human life, Katherine." With that, the now only vampire doppleganger left the room, leaving Katherine shocked. She was human now and there was nothing she could do about it.

.

.

**A/N: **Hope you liked. The first chapter will take place months later. If there's anything you want to see in this story feel free to tell me in a review or PM.

-Doppelganger Princess


	2. Silas

.

.

Silas

.

.

Caroline stared at Katherine's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, so innocent. Just curled up in a ball. Her knees brought to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, pulling her legs closer. She was quiet, peacefully asleep, which the blonde was extremely grateful for. Katherine could talk, or complain, more than she could handle.

How in the world did she get stuck babysitting a newly human Katherine? Caroline wondered about this. After Elena told her that Katherine tried to kill her so she shoved the cure down her throat in self defense, Silas has been searching for the Katherine. Damon, however, had a plan for Silas. For unknown reasons, he wanted her safe. For now. Unfortunately for the blonde, that meant she couldn't stay with the Salvatore's.

knock knock. There was a banging on the door. The sound rang through the quiet dorm room. Cursing the silence she glanced over at Katherine to make sure she was still asleep. Caroline then jumped out of bed and sped to the door. She opened it only to come face to face with Silas, whom she thought to be Stefan.

"Stefan!" She squealed in delight, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. He ignored his doppelganger's friend at first. Instead, his gaze fell on the sleeping doppelganger. Then he pulled back and smiled at Caroline, playing his role. However, his only true thought was on Katherine.

"Where were you? You can't just drop off the face of the Earth!" The baby vampire scowled gently. She playfully hit his arm. She wouldn't ever be to mad at him for leaving. Especially since his girlfriend and brother are together now. Caroline was mad at him because he didn't tell her anything.

"Oh, I was here and there." Silas replied casually as he made his way over to Katherine. With each step her took, he felt more sure that this was his cure. After so long, it would be his and he'd have his peace. Caroline watched him carefully.

"What are you doing?" She snapped, gaining the 2,000-year old's attention. She noticed his movements. A moment passed before realization struck her. Stefan wouldn't say that, he would tell her everything and not spare a detail. He would have also called or written. This wasn't Stefan.

"Silas." She whispered, her gaze growing dark. A smirk grew on his face as he turned to her.

"Took you long enough. I didn't think you'd get it, honestly. You are a bit dim." Caroline growled at him. How dare he insinuate she was stupid.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my cure now." He said smugly and turned back around.

"Over my dead body." She growled and vamp-sped over to Silas. While throwing punch after punch, she screamed at her slumbering companion, "Katherine!" He hit her back with the same amount of force. He looked alarmed, not wanting his chance at being human to disappear again.

The curly haired girl groggily sat up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She saw Caroline fighting Stefan. What'd I miss? Katherine wondered, hopelessly tired. Her law parted wide as she yawned.

"Caroline, what're you doing?" She sleepily asked, while stretching from the awkward position she feel asleep in. The blonde took a second to catch her breath.

"Katherine. Silas. RUN!" Caroline yelled at her as she hit Silas over the head with her textbook that she had been reading earlier. The latter groaned in pain, grabbing the back of his head. Katherine immediately jumped up from the bed in fear.

"Oh no you don't" Silas pushed Caroline to the floor and ran over to his cure. Her first instinct was to grab the pepper spray she now kept under her pillow. She took it and sprayed it in his eyes. He yowled in pain and fell over. It would only momentarily stopped him, but the brunette knew that. She grabbed her knee and slammed it in his 'delicate area'. The human then ran as quickly as she could over to her blonde companion.

"Come on Caroline!" Katherine screamed nudging her with her foot. There was no way she could leave Caroline there. The real Stefan would kill her. Plus, the vampire saved her, she couldn't let her die. She dragged Caroline to her feet, with much struggle. She wasn't as strong as she used to be. Plus, Caroline was pretty much dead weight. "Oh, seriously. What do you eat?" Katherine groaned as the blonde stood up, releasing the weight off of her. The brunette kept a wary eye on Silas, who was still bent over in pain.

"We've got to get out of here!" Caroline demanded, regaining her strength. She grabbed Katherine's arm and vamp sped her out quickly of the room. Not long after, Silas straightened up and growled angrily. He stormed out the door after the girls, slamming it behind him.

xXx

"I left the keys in the dorm!" Caroline realized as she wailed from the driver's side of the car. She frantically looked around for something to help her, freaking out more and more with every passing second. Katherine, remained somewhat calm and leaned over Caroline and grabbed the wires. She put them together, waiting for the car's ignition.

"What are you doing?" The blonde questioned, calming down for a moment, looking at Katherine's head bending into the space. She heard a few sparks before the engine turned on. The doppelganger sat up with a look on her face that was a mix of smug and proud. Caroline looked at her with amusement and curiosity.

"What are you waiting for? Drive!" Katherine pushed as she quickly put on her seat belt. Caroline put her foot on the gas and drove out of the school parking lot. She watched the building fade in the rear view mirror as the car took them farther away. She could barely make out Silas form running out of the building.

"If that was Silas, where's Stefan?" Katherine asked almost immediately, breaking the driver's concentration. Caroline slammed on the breaks after hearing the question. Katherine jerked forward then back.

"Oh my god!" She screamed throwing her hands. Katherine stared at her quizzically rubbing her head. "What if Stefan is where Silas should be?"

"Where would that be?" Her co-pilot questioned. She soon regretted her question. No more then a few moments later she stood staring at a large lake. Waterfall and all. And to Katherine's absolute horror, it was filled with water. Lots and lots of water.

"HE'S IN THERE!" She yelled looking over the edge. A couple loose rock came loose and plopped in the water. She jumped back and stared at Caroline. "Of all places, Caroline, why the LAKE?"

Caroline paid no attention to the aqua-phobic girl. She busied herself, taking off her shoes and jewelry. Katherine glanced between the blonde and the water, wondering if she was going in. The lake looked gross and polluted. She prayed Stefan wasn't actually down there in the water-filled hole of doom.

"Calm down. You stay here. I'll get him." Caroline said before diving into the water. A giant splash came up, getting on Katherine's feet. She stepped back once more and leaned against the car staring wide-eyed after her.

xXx

Caroline dove deeper and deeper into the cold water. With every passing moment it got harder for her to see. The dark wouldn't stop her quest. If her friend was down her, she would find him. No matter how long it took.

She swam and searched, her entire body aching with determination. She looked frantically around for the safe. Up and down, every which way for it. Swimming to every area she thought it could be. Her eyes were starting to get bloodshot from keeping them open underwater for too long. And even though, she didn't technically need air, her lungs burned for relief.

Finally, she spotted the large black safe Stefan planned on putting Silas in. She accidentally let out a breath of relief and pushed her way over to it. It was even deeper into the lake and the pressure began to make it harder on Caroline.

She kicked her legs harder and moved her arms faster. She had to get to the safe. Whether Stefan was in there or not, she just had to make sure. Though with every fiber of her being she hoped Stefan wasn't in there. Caroline didn't want to believe her friend had been suffering for months without anyone realizing. That would make her the worst person ever.

She tugged on the safe. It didn't budge at all. Oh come on, seriously! She thought impatiently. Caroline pulled at it and pulled. The water was pushing on the safe as Caroline pulled. The pressure was definitely making it harder for the vampire. She growled and wrapped her fingers on the lock. She pulled and yanked, fighting with pressure. She grabbed it once more and yanked with all her might for her finale try.

The door came loose after that and the blonde smiled triumphantly. She pulled on the metal door some more. She felt it loosening with each tug. Finally, the door flew off and floated to the ground behind Caroline. She did a little victory dance for opening the safe. Her eyes ran over the safe to view its contents.

To Caroline's horror, Stefan was in the safe. He was unconscious, probably from fighting to open the safe. She looked at him sadly and stroked the side of his face. She couldn't help but feel horrible that he was down here the entire time. And she had no clue whatsoever.

She wrapped her arms under his and pushed off the ground. It was harder swimming back up for her. Caroline had to fight the water's pressure with extra weight and only one hand. If her lungs hurt before, they burned with an intense fury now. She could only imagine what her poor friend had gone through this summer.

xXx

Katherine stood by the edge and looked over. Her thoughts her clouded with every possible thing that could happen. Or in most cases, would never happen. What was taking her so long? She paced back and forth. Part of her was constantly waiting for Silas to pop up. The other part was waiting for Caroline and Stefan. The anticipation was killing her. What happened? Did Caroline drown?

"What's going on?" Katherine questioned herself while she continued pacing. "Was there a problem? Is Stefan even down there? Did she get eaten by a lake shark?" She stopped immediately after she said it. A laugh flew from her lips as she shook her head daintily. Her brown curls bounced up and down in such a fashion. "Lake sharks don't even exist!"

Her gaze fell onto the lake once more. "Or do they?" Her fingers gently stroked her chin as if there was a beard there. She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. It was such a funny sight on her lovely face.

Suddenly, Caroline jumped up from the water with Stefan, shocking Katherine out of her question. The blonde coughed and spit some water out of her throat. The human rushed over to help her. She grabbed Stefan's shirt and pulling him as Caroline pushed. She settled him on the ground and bent over him. Caroline pushed herself onto the ground and spit up more water.

"Stefan!" Katherine screamed, slamming on his chest hoping for him to wake up. "Are you okay? Is he okay? Please be okay" She asked him then Caroline, then just pleaded. Caroline just panted, inhaling blessed air in her lungs. Stefan began choking up water as he came back into consciousness. Katherine breathed a sigh of relief, seeing he was fine.

Stefan sat up and blinked a couple times, his eyes readjusting to the sun. "Elena?" He whispered. His heart soared, hoping it to be her. The Bulgarian beauty just scoffed and rolled her eyes. She leaned back into the kneeling position.

"Nope. Wrong doppelganger." Katherine. answered bitterly, wondering why did everyone liked her dull, boring counterpart rather than her. Stefan's hope vanished for a minute then came back. She found him. With Caroline. They weren't the love of his life and his brother, but they were his friends.

"Oh, Sorry, Katherine. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, I'm actually glad to s-" She held up a hand to cut him off. Her mouth curved into a smile and she leaned in to hug him.

"You have no idea how good it is to you, Stefan." She admitted, burying her face in his neck. Caroline smiled joined in, wrapping her arms around both the doppelgangers.

"Group hug!" She squealed. Stefan froze for a second at the contact, but grinned and hugged them both back.

"I missed you so much Caroline!" He said happily. "Heck, I even missed you Katherine!" he teased. The three sat there in a happy bliss of being together. The moment didn't last long once her heard the blood pumping from Katherine's vein. His face began to change as he smelled the adrenaline from the fear she had earlier. He jumped back and covered his nose.

"You're human!" Stefan yelled, the shock evident on his face. He breathed in and out steadily, trying to control himself. Katherine stood up along with Caroline. She brushed the dirt off her jeans and glared at the ground.

"Yeah, your precious Elena gave it to me." She growled angrily as the blonde vampire elbowed her. Caroline remembered he was in the safe for months, without blood.

"You must be starving!" She exclaimed. She gave Katherine a blue-eyed death stare, telling her to get him blood with her eyes. The brunette got the clue and walked to the trunk of the car. She bent over and popped it open. The smell Caroline's secret stash of blood bags hit her nose first, sending her a wave of nausea. Katherine held her nose with a disgusted look as she grabbed one.

"Here. Take it. This is so gross!" She held it out to Stefan. It felt warm and squishy in her hand. He gladly took it, draining every last drop from it as she watched with a look of disgust and intrigue. Katherine couldn't believe that's what blood was to humans. Gross and smelly. Rather than the preferred food choice.

"Thanks so much. You guys saved me. Who knows how long I could've been down there." Stefan smiled, wiping the blood of his face. He looked genuinely happy, but his eyes looked sad. Katherine gathered it was because they weren't Damon or Elena and she felt bad for him. His girlfriend, no, love of his life dumped him for his own brother. Plus, they didn't care or worry about his whereabouts for a whole summer. They were to busy getting hot and heavy.

"No problem, Steffy. But we gotta go!" Katherine said, trying to cheer him up with her playful nickname, but reminding Caroline about Silas. Caroline nodded in agreement, remembering what the were doing earlier and got in the car. Stefan followed with a clueless expression and took shotgun.

"Hey!" The brunette growled, crawling into the back seat. Stefan just shrugged his shoulders and stuck his tongue out at her. He tried to keep a straight face when he saw her childish reaction.

"Thug life" He said leaning back with a funny look on his face. Caroline and Katherine burst into laughter as Caroline started the car and drove away. The Bulgarian stared out the window and watched her reflection as a smile graced her lips. She wondered where they were headed next.

.

.

**A/N: **I hope you liked. I tried to keep it original and fun to read. Please review. They inspire me to write. I don't want to sound like a brat when I say this, but I only update for reviews not follows. I need to know you like the story to continue it. Plus, I work for hours on each chapter, the least that can be done is a simple review. c:

Love you guys!

-Doppelganger Princess

.

.


	3. Asking Klaus

.

.

**A/N: **Alright, sorry if this chapter is crappy. I was sick when I wrote this so I didn't get to do my best.

You know what would put a smile on my face? If everyone that followed took the time to write a short review.

This story is going to be updated on Saturdays, though I'll update sooner if get reviews and am motivated.

.

.

_Where is a safe place? _was the only thought going through Caroline's mind. She looked in the rear view mirror and to see Katherine's curled up form. A soft snore emitted from her. The blonde sighed. The fragile human needed to be kept safe from Silas, and evidently it was Caroline's job.

Her mind raced to every possible location. It couldn't be too remote, or there would be nowhere to run. A city could put innocent civilians at risk. She couldn't go back, that would be the first place Silas looks. It couldn't be anywhere obvious. Rapidly, an amazing thought dawned on her.

"Klaus!" Caroline quietly shouted. Of course, it was obvious, Klaus would do anything for her. Plus, an immortal hybrid is probably the the best protection ever. It was the perfect plan. Except for the fact that he hated Katherine. He wants her dead more than anything. It was unlikely that he would protect. Maybe if she asked first.

Stefan stirred in the passengers seat next to her. He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He turned to her with a look of sleep and confusion. He checked back to make sure Katherine was still asleep then turned to Caroline.

"Why did you randomly say Klaus' name?" He asked. Caroline turned her head in his direction without taking her eyes off the road. She raised her eyebrows pointedly.

"Isn't it obvious? Klaus is the best protection." She said as she turned into a gas station. Stefan furrowed his eyebrows in a confused manor. He didn't understand why she wanted to take Katherine to Klaus. Caroline turned off the car and got out.

"Stefan, get gas. I am going to make a phone call." She winked at him and walked away to make the call privately. The century old vampire just stared after her. He got out of the car to get gas.

Katherine stirred in the back seat and woke up. She sat up, blinked a couple times, and saw she was at a gas station. She quickly took her seat belt off and jumped out of the car. She ran as quick as humanly possible towards the store repeating, "Gotta pee, gotta pee!"

Stefan watched her run to the store, holding back laughter. He liked the Katherine he saw now. She was younger, happier, carefree. She was more humane. It reminds him of the Katherine he first fell in love with and she is starting to look like the type of person he could befriend.

xXx

Klaus Mikaelson stood casually leaning against the wall of the parlor. He warily watched Elijah as he went through their mother's old grimoirs with a frown. He understood his brother had been, and continued, giving spells to Davina, but did he need to use her books? Every time he saw the dusty old things, he was reminded of the owner, and it brought him discomfort.

His thoughts, and concentration, broke the minute his phone rang. Elijah sat, unfazed by the interuption. Klaus reached in his jean pocket, took it out, and answered it.

**"Klaus?" **Caroline's voice echoed throughout his body. He smiled genuinely at the sound of the baby vampire's voice.

"Caroline, love, what can I do for you?" Klaus questioned happily. He heard a pause on the other end of the phone and he worried.

**"I have to ask a favor of you. An enormously big one." **Came the response on the other end. He frowned. Did she only call to ask him for a favor?

"Anything, love." The hybrid answered, removing himself from the room.

**"You should know what I'm going to ask of you first." **She warned. He breathed steadily before replying.

"Alright. What is it?" He questioned, curious to see what she would say.

**"First a question. Which is stronger: your love for me or you hate for Katherine?" **Klaus' heart nearly stopped for a moment. Was she really asking him Katherine or Caroline? That was the choice it came down to. Which feeling was stronger? After a second of thought, he knew who he'd chose in a heartbeat.

"You. I would chose love for you in a second." He heard her breathe a sigh of relief.

"**Good, cause I need you to protect Katherine." **Klaus nearly dropped the phone out of shock. Of all the things she could ask for, and all the things he could give her, it had to be that.

"Woah! I said I'd chose you. Not let my sworn enemy into my home!" He exclaimed. She growled impatiently.

**"Me, Katherine, and Stefan are in need of assistance. We have to keep her from Silas. Please, Klaus. We need an strong and immortal hybrid to keep us safe." **Klaus smirked at the last thing she said and contemplated his options. Helping Katerina would get him on Caroline's good side. But he hated her. So he was in a catch-22. After a minute of debating he answered.

"Fine. You can bring her here and I give you my word that I will not harm her." Klaus grumbled. He paused for a moment and peeked his head into the other room and looked over at his brother. Elijah was to absorbed by whatever spell he found. If he could manage to get on both Elijah and Caroline's good sides, he would do it. The opportunity was golden. Klaus smirked and added, "She is free from me. She no longer has anything to fear from me" The hybrid heard the phone drop on the other line and he grinned.

**"Really! Oh my god, Klaus. Do you know how much this will mean to her?" **She squealed in the phone. Klaus had to pull the phone away from his ear at the high pitch sound. He moved the phone to his other ear.

"Yes, love, she will be stoked!" He replied sarcastically, rubbing his ear. "But could you not tell her? It's something I should probably do in person." He wanted to tell Katerina in front of his brother to earn mega points. Klaus could actually hear the sound of Caroline's nodding.

**"Yeah, of course. Thank you so much Klaus! We will be in New Orleans soon." **And with that the line went dead. He walked back into the parlor, smiling.

Klaus was much to happy by the fact Caroline was coming to him. Him! He couldn't believe. He barely remembered that he just allowed Katerina protection and freedom. The hybrid actually felt the need to do a victory dance. However, he decided against it, seeing as though Elijah was now quizzically staring at him. That, and Hayley and Rebekah walked in.

xXx

Caroline squealed in delight as she walked back to the car. Katherine was already in the back seat with a new stock pile of munchable items. She looked bored as she leaned her head against the window. Stefan was also in the car, drumming his fingers on the dashboard.

"Welcome back. It's so kind of you to join us, so casually taking your time." Katherine remarked, opening a bag of Cheetos. She popped a few in her mouth and crunched down on them loudly. Stefan turned his body to face the brunette and snatched a bag of potato chips. She raised her arms and narrowed her brown eyes as if to say 'hey! what gives?'

Caroline rolled her eyes at the two and slid into the car. She snatched a few chips from the bag Stefan stole. He rotated his body to face the car door so no one could steal anymore. Katherine sat up and leaned forward.

"So, where are we going, Oh Great and Wise One?" The Bulgarian questioned, sticking her face in between the two people sitting in the front. She crunched down on some more chips, waiting for an answer.

"To the safest place I know." Caroline replied, driving out of the gas station and onto the highway. Stefan turned on the radio to drown out Katherine's words of questioning.

xXx

Davina smiled gratefully after Elijah's retreating form. He'd been dropping off various spells for her to learn since they formed an alliance. Once a day he'd come to her little attic prison and give her something new. Then, he would stay and talk to her. It was a great distraction from Marcel and the witches.

With every spell she got, she could feel her magic growing more and more controlled. She was excited to see what she could truly do. Davina was used to locating magic users but she never got real spells to work with. She fingered through the pages she just received and pulled out the other ones she had gotten from previous visits.

The 16-year old was searching for a certain spell Elijah had not yet shown her. She didn't want to be ungrateful because she wasn't. If it weren't for the suited original, she'd have no control whatsoever. She hoped her friend would give her the spell she sought for but she didn't want to ask.

Davina touched each of the pages. Each spell was torn out of its book, which was a shame to her. She really would have loved it if Elijah just gave her the book. Then she could pick and chose the spells and not have to wait.

Her eyes glazed over each and every word, not finding what she was looking for. Her pink lips turned downward in disapointment. The spells were everyday help spells like cooking and cleaning and making your bed. None of them held what she wanted.

"Problem, Little Witch?" A familiar British accent shook Davina from her search. She whipped around, brown hair flying, to see her ghostly friend. A big smile took over the from on her pretty face, lighting up her features. She ran up to him

"Kol! You're here." She wrapped her arms around his waist. He took the hint, and wrapped her up in a big bear hug.

"I'm always here." He points out. She snuggles her face into his chest and breaths in. Even though he's a ghost, she liked the way he smelled. He gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know, but when you aren't here I miss you." She mumbled. The ghost smirked at her comment and pulled her in a tighter grip.

"Sweetheart, what are you so strongly looking for?" Kol asked after a moment, referring to the disappointed look earlier. Her face turned a slight red and she pulled back, looking downwards.

"N-nothing really. J-just something more fun." She stammered. Davina could never admit that she was looking for a resurrection spell. She didn't want to feed him false hope. He nodded, accepting the answer at the moment.

"Alright, my little witch. What are we doing today?" Kol would teach her how to do the spells Elijah brought to her. He had a vast knowledge of magic and how to do it correctly. That, and he was much more fun to have around than her doing it alone.

Kol jumped on Davina's bed and crossed his legs. He grabbed one of her pillows and snuggled it into his chest. He closed his eyes and mock snored. The brunette girl erupted in giggles at her friend's wish for sleep. She spread the pages out on the bed for the ex-vampire to see. He sat up and as he studied each one carefully, Davina stared at him remembering how they first met.

xXx _Flashback: 3 months ago _xXx

_"You sure you are going to be okay, D?" Marcel asked the baby witch, leaning against a wall. She was a couple months shy of 16. Davina shook her head, wanting him to leave. She was grateful for him saving her from the scarifice, but she hated that he was so hover-y._

_"Yeah, I'm good." She responded, walking around her new 'room'. It wasn't as hers as the bedroom in her house was. She missed the smell of the tropical air freshener and the welcoming colours._

_"All right, be safe." Marcel flashed a pearly smile at her before speeding out of the room._

_Davina took a breath, relieved that she could have a minute alone. She walked around the room, examining every feature. The bed was white and plain, like the walls. Except the walls were wood so they were brown. The attic had a single window, but it was boarded shut._

_The only thing that made her happy was the art easel and supplies. Marcel had gotten her a bunch of art equipment. Mainly charcoals and papers, because that was the only thing she asked for._

_She carefully grabbed a brand new charcoal stick from its container and brought it to her chin. A usual position for her when she needed to think. She tapped it there repeatedly, ignoring the black smudges that were probably forming on her face. She stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her._

_There was something Davina liked about blank paper. She liked that whatever happened next was up to her and only her. Whether she wanted to draw on it or just crumple it up, she knew the decision was up to her. That power of control intrigued Davina. She liked the power to control things._

_She arched her her wrist back and began moving the charcoal back and forth in quick, uneven movements. The black colour smudged onto the paper. She lazily dragged the stick back and forth, then up and down. Soon she was going in a circular motion._

_"Tighten your wrist." A male voice demanded sarcastically from behind causing her to jump. She quickly turned around, following the voice. Behind her, leaning against the window, she saw a quite handsome young man, about 16 or 17._

_"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Davina was one hundred percent sure she spelled the attic. Nobody could get in without being invited. That, and she's facing the door. She should've seen him enter. The man just stared back at her blankly. He shook his head, clearing whatever shock he was in._

_"I'm sorry, darling. You can see me?" He asked, his eyes squinted in confusion. She nodded her head, raven curls bouncing with the movement. "And you can hear me?" With this question, Davina just raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'are you serious?'_

_"Wow, um, I am Kol." The mysterious man - or Kol - said, clearly still confused. He ran his hand through his hair._

_"I'm Davina." She replied in introduction. Then asked the obvious next question. "Why wouldn't I be able to see you?"_

_"Because, Darling, I'm dead." He answered. She stared at him wide-eyed and mouth opened. If he was dead, how did she see him. He was definitely right there. She could see him. She could hear him. Davina could even smell whatever cologne he had on._

_"But how? If you are dead and I'm not. Why can we see each other?" She shook her head in confusion. Kol looked the same as her. Neither had any clue what was going on._

_"I'm not sure, but I am definitely not looking a gift horse in the mouth." He replied taking a step forward. Davina looked at him and tilted her head to the side._

_"What do you mean?" The ghost smirked at her as he walked casually around the room._

_"I mean, I'm all alone on the Other Side. So if I have the opportunity to talk to a beautiful, living girl called Davina, I'm not complaining." Kol said, winking at her. Davina felt her face heat up and she knew she was blushing. She turn her head down so he couldn't see._

_"Well, If you are a ghost, I can talk to you without Marcel getting all protective and weird." She winked back, trying to appear sexy. Kol was very good to look at, and she wanted to flirt back. Unfortunately, she got awkward and shy instead. _

_Kol laughed deeply, a sound that was even sexy for Davina. She inwardly groaned. he was laughing at her, already. The witch cursed her nonexistent ability to be sexy._

_"Oh darling, I feel like this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." He whispered, breathing slightly on the back of her neck. Davina tried not to moan or look up at him. _

Friendship my ass_. She thought. He was going to make this very hard on her._

.

.

**A/N: **Hey, how was that? It's not great, but I'm happy with the turnout.

So, in the story:

We are going to have a Klaus/Katherine friendship.

A Stefan/Katherine/Caroline friendship

A Kol/Davina friendship/relationship later on(I am a huge Kennett shipper, but I love the idea of Kol and Davina together. So Kennett fans.)

I might bring Nadia into the story. I just need to find a way to put her in.

Any other thoughts, suggestions, or things you wanna see? Feel free to drop them off in a review or PM

Also, I am taking requests. Check my profile for more info.

-Doppelganger Princess

.

.


	4. New Orleans: Part One

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Sorry the update is late. I have been having some serious writer's block. I will do better next chapter.**

**Also, I have decided to update when I feel like it. It is easier for me to not have a deadline. Sorry guys. c:**

**.**

**.**

Caroline watched the 'Welcome to New Orleans' sign pass by as she drove into the city. She looked around with wide eyes and marveled at the city's beauty. It was even better in person than Klaus' description. She couldn't wait to explore the city. First, they would have to settle in, but as soon as they were she was hitting the town.

A snore emitted from Stefan, who was curled up on the passenger seat. His forehead was pressed against the glass of the car window. Caroline wondered how he was able to sleep in that position. She also wondered how Katherine slept the way she did.

Currently, Katherine had her legs pulled to her chest and her head resting on her denim covered jeans. A small mewling noise came from her. It amused Caroline that 'Kat'herine made mewing noises when she slept. It's like she's living up to her name.

Caroline looked down at the GPS that was telling her where to go. She saw that it had turned off for lack of battery power. She scowled and pulled over into a driveway that belonged to a bar. The stopping made Stefan wake up. He blinked groggily for a couple moments and sat up.

"Where are we?" He asked. Katherine shifted in the backseat and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and looked around. The blonde looked at her companions.

"We are in the French Quarter of New Orleans, but my GPS died so I don't know where go." She said, hitting the device willing it to turn back on. Katherine jerked up, fully awake now. She glared at the back of Caroline's head.

"We are in New Orleans! You realize this is where Klaus lives, right?" She screamed. Stefan covered his ears and groaned. He was still partially asleep. Caroline simply ignored Katherine's yelling and pulled the car out of the parking space. She had pulled over so she could text Klaus and get directions from the bar to his place of living.

"Caroline! Caroline are you even listening to me?" The curly haired doppelganger had continued to poke and talk at Caroline as she drove.

"Oh thank God!" She screamed once she pulled into the circular driveway of the Mikaelson's current house. She turned the engine off and got out of the car. She had never been so glad to be somewhere in her life. Stefan did the same.

Once out of the car, both Stefan and Caroline noticed Katherine wasn't moving. She groaned and opened the backseat of the car. She used one hand to take off the human's seat belt and another to yank her out of the car.

"Hey what gives?" She screeched, lying on the pavement. Caroline glared at her and pulled Katherine to her feet.

"You weren't getting out of the car." The blonde explained. Stefan stood there, looking between the two girls. Katherine brushed her jeans and scowled. She looked up at her companion with hard eyes.

"Well, I wanted to die with dignity. Not hand myself over on a silver platter." She growled at the baby vampire. Caroline was annoyed with the doppelganger by this point. She sighed, exhasperated.

"You aren't going to die!" She shrieked. At the same time, a British male voice had said;

"You are not going to die, love."

Caroline whipped around to see Klaus standing on the porch. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Katherine did not have the same reaction. Her blood went cold and her heart nearly stopped.

"Klaus." She whispered in a voice only a vampire could pick up on. Within seconds, he was right in front of her.

"Hello, Katerina." He said, stroking her cheek. The hybrid felt the now human girl shudder in fear. He smiled at the reaction he never ceased to get from the girl. Caroline watched, ready to jump in at any time. She knew Klaus freed her, but Katherine will often do stupid things.

"If you are going to kill me, do it quick. Please." She begged in a whimper of a voice. Katherine hated being human, it made it harder to control bodily reactions. She felt goosebumps spring up on her arms from terror.

"I am not going to kill you." Klaus stated. Katherine had her eyes screwed shut and her body tensed up. Once his words entered her head, she relaxed. Her eyes found his and searched for the truth.

"What, why not?" She questioned with confusion evident in her voice. The man in front of her simply smirked. She wanted nothing more than to slap it off his face.

"Because, dear Katerina, I have freed you."

"What?" She whispered in a barely audible tone. Her face was full shock and disbelief.

"You are free, sweetheart. I am granting you your long deserved freedom." He reapeated. The world slowed down for Katherine as if it were going to stop. She blinked up at him with tears pooling in her eyes. Klaus' face revealed that he was telling nothing but the truth.

She felt herself sink to her knees on the ground. Her entire body was filled with so much relief and happyness that she didn't know how to physically react. Katherine's boyd began to tremble as tears shook her harshly. She could not believe that after five hundred years of surviving, she finally gets to live.

Caroline stared at Katherine in shock. That was definitely not the reaction she and Klaus hoped for. Klaus looked wide eyed at the girl's trembling body at his feet. He exchanged a look with Caroline, as if to say 'have I upset her or something?' She shrugged.

Stefan's mouth open and closed as he watched the strongest person he knew sob uncontrollably. He walked over to her and knelt on the ground besides her. He placed a hand on her back and moved it in circles.

Katherine chocked and sat up. She wiped her tear staind face and leaned into Stefan. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder to support her. She sniffed a couple times and blinked. Stefan stood and helped her up. She cleared her throat and stared at Klaus.

"Umm, thank you." She blink several times then laughed. "I never thought I'd say that to you."  
Klaus smiled, actually smiled, at her.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go inside." He said, guiding the three newcomers into his home. Caroline mouthed a 'thank you' to him. He nodded in response.

"Elijah! Rebekah! We have guests!" The hybrid shouted upon entering the house. 

Rebekah came from the kitchen and Elijah came from the upstairs portion of their residence. The blonde Original saw Katherine and growled. She sped towards the human.

"What are you doing here?" She said harshly. The black veins from her vampire face began to appear. Klaus stepped between his sister and Katherine, leaving both his siblings to be shocked.

"Careful Rebekah, Katerina is now under my, I mean our, protection." Klaus warned. Rebekah backed away, very much confused. Elijah still stared gaping at his brother and Katherine.

While everyone talked at each other, Hayley made her way downstairs. Her appearence caught Caroline's attention. She glared at the wolf.

"What is she doing here?" She screamed. Hayley smirked at the blonde and stepped forward.

"Oh, didn't Klaus tell you? I pregnant and he's the father." The pregnant brunette said in a mocking tone. Caroline's blood boiled as she looked between Hayley and Klaus.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Please excuse the errors. I've never been to NOLA and I do not watch the Originals anymore. They killed Genevieve and Sophie and Hayley kissed Elijah! No, just no! But can anyone tell me the name of the bar Cami and Sophie work at? **

**Oh, this chapter was split into two parts. I did that cause it was two long and I didn't want to write part 2 yet. LOL**

**Thank you for your many, many reviews! You guys are awesome. a Guest gave me a really good suggestion, that I will use in the sequel. It was amazing, and I can't wait to find a way to incoperate it in. Love you guys!**

**I also got one that said Kennet instead of Kolvina. Bonnie isn't going to be in this story at all. I am not her biggest fan. I love her and Kol together, but not in this story. Sorry guys.**

**-Doppelganger Princess**

**.**

**.**


	5. New Orleans: Part Two

**.**

**.**

**A/N: What the heck happened? This was not in code, I swear. I'm super sorry for another damned delay. My chromebook doesn't save documents, I've been having to use google docs. It's great but I just have to use the copy and paste method and obviously it doesn't work all the time.**

**Cross your fingers and hope this works. I am, cause if I have to write this chapter a fourth time, I might just explode. Into confetti. All over my room. And my daddy just vacuumed. So be nice computer. c:**

**Onto the story.**

**.**

**.**

Caroline stared at Klaus in complete and utter shock. Hayley had just blurted out she was pregnant, the bitch. She hoped it wasn't true. The blonde blinked her eyes, tearing her gaze away from its original target. She choked a little as she stared back and forth between the pregnant wolf and the hybrid who allegedly knocked her up.

Everyone else in the room shifted awkwardly. Katherine, who had been the first person to know about the baby, found the ceiling and floor very interesting. She had spent the first couple of moments in the room trying to avoid a certain suit-wearing Original, but now all she wanted was to disappear. She felt a sort of bond with the baby vampire and couldn't help but feel that she betrayed her in some way.

Stefan, who was the most confused in the room, glanced between the three supernaturals. They seemed to be having some sort of giant showdown, using nothing but their eyes to defeat the other players. His eyes flitted from Klaus to Caroline to Hayley. Caroline appeared to be on the verge of tears. Klaus looked, guilty, almost. Hayley, however, wore this look of triumph. Like she had won something. He stopped staring at the showdown and looked at Rebekah. She meet his gaze and gave him a small smile. He felt himself smiling back.

Elijah, who knew the truth, seemed the most oblivious in the room. If he were to be honest, he hadn't even heard what anyone else said. All he knew was that his brother had freed Katerina, and that was all he cared about. As he stared at her looking around, he noted that she looked awkward, like she would rather do anything else than be in that house. That was probably true.

Klaus noticed that the other people in the room were feeling weird witnessing this exchange. He, himself was getting awkward, having all eyes on him. As quick as hybrid-ly possible, he grabbed Caroline and sped her upstairs so they could talk in private. Once in his room, Caroline yelled.

"What the hell! You knew I was coming, why didn't you tell me SHE was here and was your new girlfriend!" The blonde screamed, shoving him.

"First off, she's not my girlfriend. I hate her, actually." He says. Caroline just glares at him and waits for him to continue. "And second, I knew you were coming, and telling you over the phone was just tacky."

"So it's true?" She asks. Her voice cracks a bit as the truth hits her metaphorically in the face. Klaus bites his lower lip and nods.

"Yes, she's carrying my child." The blonde girl swings her arm and punches him in the face.

"How could you?!" She screams in his face. The tears that she had been holding in, came pouring out.

"Caroline, please." Klaus said softly, his voice cracked as Caroline's had earlier. He was holding back tears as well.

"No! How could you tell me things like you fancy me and that you'll be my last love when in the background you were hooking up with the were-slut?!" The baby vampire shouted angrily and she pounded her fists against his chest.

"I wasn't. I was a one-night stand and I was drunk. I make bad choices when I'm drunk" Klaus replies grabbing her hands. She yanks them from his grasp and points an accusing finger.

"That's no excuse!"

"I know it isn't, but honestly I don't care about her so why does it matter?" The hybrid asks. Caroline looks at him wildly.

"It matters because you were sleeping around!" Klaus never saw Caroline so angry or hurt before. All he wanted to do was make it better.

"We weren't-" He pauses for a second to collect his thoughts and continue. "We aren't dating so why are you so pissed."

"You had sex with Hayley." She pointed out dumbly.

"Yes, I did, and many other girls. Your point?" He asked, raising his eyebrow curiously.

"You can't like someone and sleep with other people."

"Damon did. And you have no right to tell me who I can and can't have sex with!" Klaus could feel anger creeping in. He breathed in and out so he could calm himself.

"You aren't Damon!" She snapped.

"And, you were sleeping with Tyler, your boyfriend, at the time." The hybrid pointed out. He managed his anger to get back on track.

"He broke up with me." Klaus' eyes lit up at that statement. He quickly shook his head to focus.

"And I'm sorry the inevitable happened, but you were dating at the time. What I did with my single life should not be a concern of yours when it happened while you were with someone else." The hybrid snapped quite loudly. "If you want to be pissed about Hayley, you'll be wanting to be pissed about the many other girls I've had in my time."

Caroline paused and thought about what he said. He was right, she didn't get to have a say in who he was with. She wanted to hate him for getting Hayley pregnant, but she was sleeping with Tyler at the time. The blonde wanted to hit herself for being such a hypocrite. She took a few much needed deep breaths and counted inwardly.

"Im sorry, okay." Klaus' words hit her like a ton of bricks. She snaps out of her thoughts and looks at him. She was at a loss for words.

"What?" She managed to spit out.

"I'm sorry for sleeping with Hayley. Getting her pregnant. Not telling you. I'm sorry, so very sorry." The hybrid admits. He steps forward and grabs Caroline's hand. "I truly do not care about Hayley one bit. If it were up to me, I'd send her off until the baby's born. But Elijah's having none of that." Caroline laughed.

"Alright I forgive you." She smiles.

"But, if her being here bothers you, it's off to the bayou." Klaus says nudging her. He receives another radiant smile.

"You care about the baby, don't you?" Caroline questioned him suddenly. She couldn't help but notice the fondness in his voice when he talked about his little mini-me-to-be.

"Yeah, I do. At first, not really but now I can't wait." He said, a happy grin forming on his face. He made a move to sit down and Caroline did the same. "I think we should catch up." The blonde nodded, and the two started sharing what had happened in their weeks apart.

**xXx**

Downstairs, Rebekah and Stefan stood staring at each other. As they tried to ignore the screaming happening upstairs, they stole glances at each other. Each avoided the other. They didn't know what to say in each other's company. The two could hear Caroline's demanding voice as she begged to know the truth. Stefan couldn't help but flinch at the sound of his friend sounding so hurt.

Rebekah fiddled with her hands and blocked out the talking happening a floor above her. She glanced up to look at Stefan. She noted his awkwardness around not only herself but everyone in the house. When he looked up the blonde Original quickly averted her gaze.

Stefan chuckled when his companion whipped her head down to avoid him noticing her staring. He had been secretly watching her watch himself. The screaming from upstairs quieted down to just talking, and the vampire let out the breath he had been holding in.

"Hey, Rebekah." He said, breaking the silence between them. The girl looked up in response to her name. She meet his eyes and smiled.

"Hey Stefan. It's been a while." She said in response to the vampire across from her.

"Yeah it has. How have you been?" Stefan asked. Rebekah leaned forward and sat down on the couch. Stefan did the same.

"Well, it's been pretty hectic around here. So as good as possible." She smiled and continued, "What about you?" Stefan looked at her uncomfortably.

"Um, you know Silas, right?" He paused and waited for her response. She nodded and he continued. "Well, he locked me in a safe at the bottom of a lake." Rebekah stared at him in horror, with her mouth slightly agape.

"Oh my gosh! That's horrible!" She exclaimed jumping onto the couch that he was sitting on.

"But, I am fine now. Caroline got me out of that thing. And Katherine helped. Without getting wet, of course." Stefan reassured, putting a hand on her knee.

"That's good." She said and smiled at his gesture. Her face then changed into a look of confusion. "What do you mean, she helped without getting wet 'of course'" The Original questioned.

"Katherine's an aquaphobe. It's kind of cute actually. I remember finding out when I was human. I pushed in the lake and she freaked out. Came out of the water like a drowned rat, so adorable." Stefan recalled fondly. Rebekah burst out laughing. She rolled onto the floor. The other vampire just stared at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Katherine's. Afraid. Of. WATER!" She said in between laughs. She sat up, calmed herself down, and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but that girl seems fearless. And off all things to fear, I wouldn't even think of water." Rebekah explained. She pulled herself back onto the couch.

"Maybe it's something deep rooted or something like that." Stefan suggested. The blonde next to him shrugged.

"I guess we will never know." Rebekah replies. The two turn to look at each other and both burst out laughing.

**xXx**

Davina sat on her bed in the crappy little attic she's had to call 'home'. She glared at them clock on the wall. It ticked and tocked and constantly reminded her that she was here, Kol was dead, and neither of them were happy. The second hand slowly turned around the circle, and with each passing second the witch grew more and more impatient.

Just as she was about to get up to throw the blasted clock across the attic, she heard loud footsteps echoing throughout the church. The girl froze in fear and prepared herself for whoever walked through the door. Unfortunately, she was greeted by Marcel.

"Morning D." He said chipperly. Davina held back rolling her eyes and glaring. It was nearly four o'clock in the afternoon. She wondered if he was an idiot or if he did things to annoy her. Specifically to annoy her. She put on a fake smile and tilted her head.

"Hey Marcel!" She said jumping up to give him a hug. When he wrapped his arms around her she tried not to groan. He smelled like blood and too much cologne. The girl was choking and trying not to gag.

When he released her, she looked up at him with faux puppy dog eyes.

"So, what are you here for today?" She asked gingerly, walking over to one of her current paintings. She gently lifted up a brush and pretended to focus on the work of art.

"No reason, D, I came by to give you company." Marcel replied coming up behind her. She rolled her eyes, knowing that he could not see her. Since he was there, she decided to ask him something.

"Hey Marcel?" She began, putting the brush down and turning to him. He smiled again at her and she bit back another eye roll.

"Yeah D?" He asked, wondering what she wanted. Davina took a deep breath and closed her eyes, preparing herself for what she wanted to say.

"It's really stuffy in here and I'm bored. I have no one to talk to." She began. He tilted his head in confusion, dreading what she was most likely going to say.

"I didn't know it was so bad, D." The vampire said to her. He walked around the room and listened to her continue.

"Yeah, it's very uncomfortable for me to keep living here." She whined a little, hoping acting like a little kid would get her somewhere.

"I'm sorry about that." Marcel told her. She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I was wondering if you could let me live in the compound with you, I could be comfortable and you could keep me safe." The witch said. Marcel stared at her with an unrecognizable look.

"I'm sorry, D, but that just isn't an option. Could you hold out here just a little longer?" He asked. Davina held back her disappointment and nodded.

"Of course." Marcel smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"Alright. I gotta go. Nice seeing you." He said before speeding out of the attic. The witch sighed and fell onto the bed.

She felt like screaming. She was stuck in the god forsaken attic for who knew how long. Davina wanted to knock over her easel and throw her paintings. She wanted to smash the damned clock, which kept reminding her that _everything_ got to move on but her. But most of all, the sixteen year old wanted to cry.

So that's what she chose. She let the tears fall down her pretty face. She let the sobs shake her body, knowing that she would have to spend day after day in the dusty old attic. She grabbed the pillow and slammed her face into it. It muffled her cries. She screamed into it, too. That was also muffled, but she couldn't help but feel condoled by it.

"Im sorry, Darling." An accented voice came from next to her. Davina sat up, teary eyed, and looked at him. She smiled and let out a choked laugh. She threw her arms around him and continued her cry into him. Her fists grasped his shirt and Kol let her. He just sat on her bed and let her emotions do what they pleased.

"Why Kol? Why?" She asked quietly, tears still streaming. He rubbed her back in a comforting matter and didn't answer. He knew the question wasn't meant to be answered. She advanced into a hyperventilating sob into him. And all he could do was watch, wishing he could do more than what he currently did.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Wow, that turned out longer than I expected! Did you like? I hope so.**

**I was thinking of expanding the story. What would you prefer? Longer chapters(they take longer to write and will make the story 20 or so chapters) or shorter chapters(quicker to write and will expand the story). Let me know in a review or pm. Whatever works for you.**

**And yes, there will be a sequel. It's going to be awesome! You'll love it. And Nadia will be coming in the story by chapter 9 or something like that.**

**Love you guys!**

**Doppelganger Princess**

** .**

**.**


	6. Jealousy Suits You

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter is late. I am always saying that for goodness sake!. This time I had writer's block. Then I got a tumblr, and I've been figuring it out. If you wanna check it out, I'm rayofsunshinesister**

**Onto the story!**

**.**

**.**

Everything was hectic in the past couple of days. Caroline and Klaus were friendly to each other, but whenever Hayley entered the room, the blonde would go silent. Katherine spent as much time as she could with Stefan or Caroline. Even Rebekah, so if Elijah asked to speak with her she could have an 'I'm busy' excuse. She knew it wouldn't last long but, she had to do something to avoid him.

Klaus wished that Hayley would vanish and somehow, her baby would becomes Caroline's. He knew that was unlikely, but that's what he wanted. He also wanted Katherine to talk to his brother. He preferred the thought of those two together rather than the puppy eyes Elijah and Hayley make at each other. They just made him want to gag. That thought was horrible. And honestly, Klaus did want his brother to be happy and he noticed Elijah was not happy every time Katherine ignored him.

Rebekah was elated that she got to spend time with Stefan, and Stefan felt the same. The two had become friends over the short time they had been there. And, much to everyone's surprise, Rebekah seemed to have befriended Katherine. That put the shock on everybody. They knew the two girls would be at each other's throats if it weren't for Klaus and the fact that it would be an unfair fight. So, when the household came home after leaving the two alone, they were confused to hear laughter. The two girls were sitting on the couch, sipping coffee, and telling war stories about their times with Klaus. Katherine had stated that she won and Rebekah refused to let that happen.

Their whole stay had been a shock, though. No one would ever think they'd see Rebekah and Katherine laughing it out on the couch, but when they found Klaus and Katherine chatting they thought something was up. That perhaps Klaus was inhabited by an alien. Or Katherine turned into some sort of witch with Original mind manipulation. In reality, the two were talking about their own war stories; running from an immortal ass. Klaus laughed and said he hadn't been as bad as his father was to him, but Katherine begged to differ.

So, with the new, blossoming friendships and the awkwardness whenever someone walked into a room, the entire household began to get used to it. It meaning everything. They all just fell into a pattern of chatting and ignoring. It depended on who was in the room at the same time. All of it would be just amusing for anybody that could see, if they could.

xXx

"Does this make my butt look good?" Katherine asked with her back facing the mirror as she tried to check herself out. The brunette sported a sexy black mini dress that had an open back and lace front. It enhanced her assets, but mainly her legs. The dress barely reached her thigh and hardly covered any skin. If she were to bend over, it would get very breezy.

"Your ass looks great. It is as big as your head." Rebekah remarked as she put nail polish on her toes. Caroline turned her head to Katherine and giggled at the other blonde's statement.

"Yeah, Kat, your butt fits into that dress as much as you fit in a nunnery." She laughed. The young vampire stood putting the finishing touches to her outfit. She sported something less sexual, a light pink ruffle tank top and fade out skinny jeans. In her opinion, she thought it was perfect for her.

"You guys are just mean." Katherine huffed and bent over to adjust the straps on her shoes. They were just as fabulous as anything her feet wore. The shoes five inch, open toed pumps with a black strap. Caroline admired Katherine's shoes and her ability to make even the simplest look fantabulous.

"Well, the dress is just too short. Are you trying to impress somebody or just get laid?" Rebekah questioned. She enjoyed picking on, now, the youngest girl in the room. The girl in questioning turned to face the Original.

"Both. I'm looking to impress the guy I'm gonna screw." She said seriously. Both blondes turned to look at her.

"Not sure if that's a good idea, Katherine. You can't just have crazy sex like you used to. You could get an STD or pregnant." Caroline warned, touching up her make up. The other blonde held back her jealousy on Katherine's ability to get pregnant again.

"Yeah, Caroline's right. That and this town is full of vampires. You might turn into a late night bite if you do that." Katherine groaned in frustration.

"I hate being human! This sucks. I can't even get laid anymore without risks. I hate it. I hate it." She whined kicking the ground. Caroline held back her laughter, but her face showed amusement.

"Alright baby." She remarked, stifling a giggle. The brunette whipped around to face her. Her face contorted into that of someone embarrassed.

"Oops." She said looking down. The blondes looked at each other and began laughing.

"It's okay Kit Kat, Mommy Bekah is here for you." Rebekah said in a baby voice. Caroline laughed even harder as Katherine pouted and glared at them.

"Stop laughing!" The Bulgarian demanded, trying to sound strong but her voice came out whiney again. She stomped her foot and crossed her arms. Her face turned into her infamous 'Katherine glare', but the effect it had was lost. Instead it looked like she was a homeless kitten begging for food. That made the other girls laugh even harder.

"You. Are. So. Cute!" Caroline said in between laughs. "God, it is hard to take you seriously!" Katherine frowned and continued to fix herself up, ignoring the hyenas in the room.

Across the hall, Stefan, Klaus, and Elijah listened into the girls' conversation. Stefan held back his laughter. He has been enjoy Katherine's humanity. Vampirism had hidden some of her best, and cutest, qualities. He knew she didn't like being human, but Stefan had a hard time not liking it.

Klaus was also holding back laughter. He was glad Caroline was getting used to staying with him. He was also glad Rebekah had some friends. The three girls sounded like they had known each other forever. The thought of them all together, laughing and sharing thoughts, made the hybrid smile.

Elijah was the only one not amused. Sure, he had appreciated Katerina's humanity and he loved how she was receiving some of her more redeeming qualities back, but he couldn't help but bite back a growl when he heard her conversation with the other girls. She was trying to kill him, the Original was sure. She strutted around the house, talking to everyone, but him. The brunette beauty was going out of her way to make him feel bad.

"So, Katherine's planning on getting some." Stefan joked as he adjusted his jacket. Klaus glanced over at him, giving the younger vampire a warning look. Elijah flinched, but fixed his gaze on the mirror he stood in front of. "Sorry." Stefan said immediately after.

"Nothing to apologize for, Stefan." The suit-wearing Original replied casually. He finished brushing himself up and turned around. "Well, I'm ready. Niklaus?" He asked.

"I've been ready. Just waiting for the girls." Klaus replied.

xXx

The six of them walked into Rousseau's. Each of them ignored the other as they made their ways to separate parts of the bar. Katherine headed straight for the bar, where she sat and tried to order a drink. The bartender took one look at her and shook his head before walking away. She growled, wishing for compulsion to get a drink.

"Need some help?" A voice came from behind her. She turned around and was face with some hot stranger. He had the whitest teeth she'd ever seen and perfect African skin. Immediately, the ex-vampire put on her best sexy smile.

"Yes, please." She purred. "You see, I'm not used to being human." The man sat on the stool next to her.

"You're the cured vampire I've heard rumors about." He stated. His own voice was flirtatious, as well.

"How did you know?" Katherine asked, narrowing her eyes. The stranger simply chuckled.

"Word travels fast, and that kind of rumor traveled especially fast." He replied, answering her question. "I'm Marcel by the way."

"Hello Marcel. I'm Katherine" The brunette whispered sexily. The man, Marcel, smiled at her flirtiness.

"Katherine, it is a pleasure to meet someone so beautiful." He charmed. The girl couldn't help but blush in return.

"I think it is me who should be grateful." She charmed back. The two continued to flirt back and forth. After about twenty minutes, harmless flirting turned into a touch here and there. A hand on her knee. A nudge to his shoulder. Buying her a drink. Taking his drink. They went between each other, each doing something for the other person.

Elijah stood across the room glaring at the two. He felt his body clench at every movement to make contact. He honestly wished he could hate Katherine for invoking those reactions in him, but he knew it was his own fault. He couldn't hate her, but he did hate Marcel. He desperately wished to go over to him and rip out his heart.

**xXx**

While Elijah steamed, staring at the back of Marcel's head, Klaus and Caroline looked at each other knowingly. Caroline took the glass in her hand and brought to her lips to take a sip. Her eyes never left Klaus'. He repeated her action before standing up.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked, putting her drink on the table.

"Getting fresh air. Elijah's sucking it all out with his angry breaths." He replied making Caroline giggle and Elijah flash a glare in his direction.

"I'll come with." The baby vampire stated, standing up as well. Klaus smiled and grabbed her arm. After hooking their arms together, they walked out.

Neither knew where they were headed, they just simply walked down the French quarter at night. The lights and streets were busy with people laughing and talking.

"Wow." Caroline said looking around. "This city is beautiful." As she looked at the city around her, Klaus stared at her.

"It is, but nowhere near as beautiful as you." He stated. She turned to him with a semi-shocked look on her face.

"Don't" She replied, continuing their walk.

"Why, love?" the hybrid asked, stopping them.

"Because, when you are charming I forget the bad things you've done." the blonde explained.

"Is that so bad?" He asked, giving her a flirty smile.

"Yes!" Caroline raised her voice a little. She calmed down and turned to face him.

"Why?" He asked, once again.

"Because, I'll get expectations." She stated.

"I'm a wild card, love. Expectations from me are dangerous." Caroline groaned and looked at Klaus before replying.

"That's why!"

"I don't understand what you want from m-" He was cut off by Caroline crashing her lips onto his. He immediately responded by kissing back. When they broke apart, both were smiling like crazy.

"Wow." He stated and Caroline just bit her lip and nodded.

"Come on love birds!" Rebekah's shout breaks them apart. They turned to looked at her and saw that Elijah and Katherine were with her. Katherine looked like she could barely stand, as her hands gripped Elijah's suit. The blonde Original had a hand around the girl's waist, in attempt to hold her up.

"What happened!" Caroline asked, jogging over to the rest of the group.

"I may have had a drink or two or ten or twenty. It was a 't' number, I'm sure." The doppelganger slurred, making Klaus and Caroline hold back laughter. Katherine noticed their faces and pouted. "That's so mean you guys. You are making fun of me. No love for Kat tonight. Everyone hates her." She whined to no one in particular.

"No, I've just never seen you drunk." The baby vampire defended.

"'Lijah loves me, right 'Lijah?" She turns to Elijah and looks up at him with big eyes. He coughs and shakes his head. "you don't?" the girl looked on the verge of tears.

"I didn't say anything!" He defended.

"All right. Let's get Ms. Drunky home before she does anything stupid." Rebekah says to her brother and his companion. Klaus stifled another laugh.

"Too late for that." He says. Both blonde girls turn to what he was looking at, only to find Katherine giving Elijah Bambi kisses. Elijah had picked her up and was carrying her like a baby as drunk Katherine ran her tongue from his cheek to his ear and whispered something in Bulgarian that made Elijah turn white.

"All right. Let's get her home." He says, handing her to Rebekah. The other three just laughed. Klaus and Rebekah laughed because they had heard what the drunk girl said. Caroline just laughed because she had never seen Katherine so out of sorts.

"I wanna go home now." The Bulgarian complained before completely emptying her stomach onto Rebekah.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: OOH! A klaro-kiss. Aren't you lucky. And somebody's jealous. This chapter was meant to have more to it, but I realised the theme changes in the next chapter, so I once again broke it into a separate chapter. **

**God, this chapter is complete crap. Sorry.**

**Thanks for all your brilliant reviews! I love all of you guys, you are my inspiration to continue writing. I'm just going to reply to a couple of reviews that caught my eye.**

**From chapter 4:**

**Melashnaw: ****Hayley will not be a bitch. I won't try to make her a more likable character, because when other writers try to make a person more likable, it makes me dislike them more. So, you will just have to wait and see. c:**

**From chapter 5:**

**Jasmine(guest)- ****Rebekah may or may not bring up Katherine's phobia again. I can't say too much without spoiling the story. But there is a reason behind it, explained later. Still can't say too much. Wait and see, Darling.**

**chibichibi98****- ****Wow, your review was nice and long! I enjoyed reading it. First, thank you so much sweetie. I'm glad you like the story. Second, I'm sorry you aren't liking Hayley's character here. Like I explained earlier, I'm not trying to make you like her, but I don't want you to not like her. She is going to play an important role in the story, so I hope that will be okay. She is also going to become another character's unexpected love interest. I am a sucker for crazy ships, and the one I'm plotting is insane. So when you see it, keep an open mind and hopefully you'll like it. I really don't want to give too much away, but she may befriend Katherine. **

**I'm super excited to write everything I have planned. There are going to be many plot twists that you'll never expect, guys, so remember when you are reading; keep an open mind.**

**To everyone else: I have no clue why the story posted in code. I really don't. That's never happened before. Let's hope it doesn't happen in the future, either. c:**

**Next chapter: Katherine and Elijah! It's all about them. And Davina will be in it too. **

**It might be late, because I'm dealing with some serious crap right now. Both mentally and physically. So bear with me as we slowly finish this story.**

**Love you guys!**

**-Doppelganger Princess**


End file.
